<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you know that I can't help myself by mannelig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893642">you know that I can't help myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig'>mannelig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triad of Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au Ra WoL, F/M, Fingering, Marriage Proposal, No Beta, Oral, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unsafe Sex, ambiguous timeline, in my head it's the very start of hw tho, no spoilers only smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle alongside his favorite Warrior of Light, Haurchefant gets a little... spicy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triad of Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you know that I can't help myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Len is still buzzing with magic when she's unceremoniously picked up and pressed against the side of the cliff. Recognizing her captor as Haurchefant, she wraps her legs around him and grins, cheeks growing warm as she looks up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haurchefant-" she starts, but he interrupts her with a searing kiss. Len lets out a surprised noise, then kisses him back, letting her eyes drift closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so incredible," he murmurs against her lips. "Watching you fight, being at your side -" He nips her lower lip, and Len drops her staff to tangle her hands in his hair. He groans as her nails scratch his scalp, then hefts her with one arm. He shakes his gauntlet off his free hand, then peels his glove off with his teeth, which is much hotter than it has a right to be. Len shivers, then pulls him in for another kiss as he tugs up her skirt. His hand finds her stomach and caresses it, then slips under the hem of her leggings. It's freezing out and there's snow on her eyelashes, but when his warm fingers brush against her clit she sucks in a sharp breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll stop if you want," he murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd better not," Len says, and lets out a needy whine as his fingers stroke her, calluses scraping against tender flesh. He teases her entrance a moment, then slips the tip of a finger inside. Len bites her lip and squirms, trying to pull him in deeper, and he chuckles. A second fingertip joins the first, and then Haurchefant is pushing both digits deep inside her, crooking them just so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," she says, clutching at him. "I - ah - will set you on fire if you don't fuck me right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That gets a laugh. "I would love nothing more," Haurchefant admits, "but the cold-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting an impatient hand, Len snaps her fingers and a wall of fire roars into life around them. From outside it, the chocobos trill their displeasure as their masters disappear from view. Within the circle of flame, it's still cold, but they're protected from the wind, and it's already a lot warmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant doesn't hesitate. Without even giving her time to be smug, he sets her on her feet, yanks down her leggings, kneels, and wraps his lips around her clit. Len yelps, fingers tangling in his hair, and finds herself grinding helplessly against his mouth. He drinks her in like she's wine, and it's all she can do to keep standing when an orgasm sneaks up on her. She bites her lip to keep from screaming, and he keeps licking, carrying her through without letting her come down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Len tugs on his hair until he looks up at her, mouth wet and smirking. "Please just fuck me," she says, desperate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As you wish," he says, his low, rough voice sending a pleasant chill up her spine. He unclips his leg armor until only the boots are left, then unbuttons his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not the first time they've been together, but Len takes a moment to admire him anyway. Haurchefant already looks dashing in his armor, and something about him being nearly fully clothed with his beautiful cock out is enticing. Forgetting her own need, Len steps forward, bends down slightly, and presses her lips to the head of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My dear, there's no need-" he says, and when she looks up at him he's wide-eyed like he can't believe what she's doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In answer, Len pulls the head into her mouth, rolling her tongue across it. He sucks in a sharp breath, and his bare hand comes up to curve along one of her horns. She hums, pleased, then swallows him deeper. She's only done this a couple of times, but she chases the noises he makes, the pressure on her horns, and loses herself in it until his other hand rests gently on her cheek. Len looks up at him, cock deep in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant smiles fondly. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I believe I have a request to fulfil."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Len swallows around him, then pulls off slowly, already missing the feeling. He helps her stand up straight, then leans down to kiss her again, and she melts into it, pressing up against him. His cock twitches against her, and then he's lifting her again. His bare hand pulls her panties aside and presses against her pussy. When he discovers how wet she still is, Haurchefant lets out a shaky breath, then adjusts her so he can drag his cock through her slick folds. Len clutches at him, nails scraping on his breastplate, as he positions himself at her entrance and eases the head inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haurchefant," she whines, and gasps when he begins thrusting shallowly, working himself deeper each time. It's like being split in half in the best way, and Len trembles with need as she tugs his head down for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses back like a man drowning, and she can hardly breathe from the intensity. There's something different this time, something almost wild about him, and Len likes it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pace picks up until every thrust has her seeing stars, and she wishes he was naked so she could drag her nails down his back. She settles for biting his lip, kissing the abused flesh after. "More," she begs, tail curling around him, and he falters, then presses her hard against the cliff as he obeys. "Fuck, Haurchefant-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Close?" he asks breathlessly, and she whines in answer. His bare hand slips between them to rub her clit, and a few moments later she shakes apart, gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pace is getting erratic, but Len holds on tight, wrapping her legs around him, and manages to say, "Inside. Want you-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant lets out a groan, surprised and needy all at once. "Are you sure?" he asks unsteadily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure," Len says, punctuating it with a sloppy kiss. "I want you to fill me up. I want to feel it dripping out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breath stutters, and he picks the pace up again, slamming into her with renewed vigor. Len's legs tighten around him, driving him deeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lenixira, I'm-" he warns, and then he's gasping as he cums. Len moans as she feels him pulse inside her, filling her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They cling to each other for a long moment, pressed against the cliff face, and then Haurchefant slowly pulls out. Almost immediately, his fingers fill her back up, pushing his cum back inside. Len squirms with pleasure, then catches his eyes with her own. He smiles softly, then kisses her. "Lenixira," he says, fingers slowly pumping in and out, "will you marry me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words send a shock of pleasure and fear through her, and Len involuntarily rocks her hips against his hand. "H-Haurchefant-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses her again. "You need not answer right away. I simply couldn't bear to keep silent any longer." He curls his fingers and Len whimpers, distracted by his ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ru- rude," she stutters. His fingers aren't enough, she wants him back inside her, wants him to stay there and fuck her until neither of them can move, and the thought scares her as much as it excites her. As if sensing this, he adds a third finger, stroking her clit with his thumb. An orgasm rips through her without any warning, and he captures her mouth with his. The kiss is slow but no less hungry, and Len wants to find out what would happen if she let him devour her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she remembers his question and takes a breath as they part. "Let me think about it?" she asks softly, voice as unsteady as she feels. Her fingers curl in the soft hair at the base of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Haurchefant says immediately, smiling fondly. "I understand why it's a delicate subject for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a second she thinks he means her feelings for Maddox - then she remembers she'd told him why she'd run away from her tribe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Len hesitates, then kisses him again as he carefully lets her down. She fixes her leggings, then helps him with his armor before she takes the wall of fire down. The rush of cold air makes them shiver violently, then laugh, and their ruffled chocobos shoot them sour looks that set them off again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She's pretty sure she's bruised all up her back from the cliffside, but she can't bring herself to feel any regret. Instead, she catches Haurchefant's hand and gives it a squeeze, then hops onto her chocobo. "C'mon," she says, smiling down at him over the thunder in her heart, "let's go home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant smiles softly back. "Yes," he agrees, reaching up to brush her cheek with armored knuckles. "Let's."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>